Bashing Heads
by coolmj308
Summary: Katara and Zuko each find it difficult to deny their feelings for each other, with just one problem - Katara can't bring herself to trust Zuko. If he helps her begin to overcome the biggest tragedy of her life, will she start to forgive him? Zutara, takes place during/around the episode "The Southern Raiders". Rated M for lemon in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

-Katara's Point Of View-

Gooooood morning, Katara!" My brother smiled as he walked into the common area of the Western Air Temple, where we were staying. I was honing some more advanced skills with my bending water, but of course he was just waking up now. I frowned. "The sun has been up for two hours now, Sokka. We don't have time for you to be sleeping in! Aang is training by the echo chambers with Zuko, and Toph... Well, I don't know where she is, but she's awake!" He looked defensive. "Hey! Us sword-warrior-guys need our rest!" I smiled. Sometimes, my brother's articulation could use a little work... but who could stay mad at him? "Alright, I was about to go do some laundry. Come help me!" Sokka grudgingly took a woven reed basket and was about to leave when we heard voices. Zuko and Aang came out of a corridor to our left, talking and laughing. Balancing the basket on my hip, I waved at them. "How was training?" Aang smiled and ran over to me and Sokka, gushing about his session. "Great, Katara! I finally mastered the dragon's breath move! Zuko says I'm better than he is now! So what are you guys up to?" "We're just about to go do the laundry. Got anything that needs washing?" Aang pondered this for a moment, and Zuko walked over to me. "Actually," said Zuko, "take my shirt. It's all sweaty from training." He pulled off his shirt, leaving his chest exposed. For a second I couldn't think coherently. This was the first time I'd seen Zuko shirtless, and... But I stopped myself right there. I shook my head, clearing it of all pro-Zuko thoughts, as I remembered what had happened in the North Pole. I would never trust him again after what he did. I took his shirt and threw it into the laundry basket without saying a word. "Come on, Sokka. Let's go." I said, ice creeping into my voice. I grabbed his arm and dragged him away.


	2. Chapter 2

-Zuko's Point Of View-

I watched her go, and sighed. What did I do? How could this have possibly happened? I stood there hating myself for a good two minutes before I realized Aang was talking. "...THEN we could work on fire-bending from my staff!" He held it up, in case I'd forgotten what his staff was. "What do you think?" he asked, giving me a huge grin. "Don't you think that would cause some issues?" I prompted. He looked confused. "What?" I tapped his staff. "Wood. Wood burns." he looked crestfallen. I sighed, and said, "I'm going to take a nap." I sulked off to my room, and flopped onto my bed. It was not okay for me to have fallen for a girl like this. Katara! The Avatar's girl! He loved her, everyone knew. It was not a very well-kept secret. But that didn't stop me from imagining every inch of those beautiful brown curves every time I closed my eyes. It didn't stop me from wanting to hold her, to have her, to kiss her, to love her. I wanted her, on a physical level, but the more time I spent with her, I found myself falling for her even more. It didn't make any sense: the colder she was to me, the more I fell for her. I saw how she acted to all the other members of our little group, and I couldn't help admiring her. She was so strong... and I had actually tried that stupid "wash my shirt" trick. God damn, I was so STUPID! I curled in a ball in my bed and tried to clear my head of the gorgeous girl from the South Pole.

* * *

-Katara's POV-

After Aang and I cooked dinner, He set places out. Sokka was busy polishing his sword, and Toph had just returned from her explorative adventures in the Temple - nobody actually knew where she had gone - so I had to get Zuko for dinner. I walked to his room, getting angrier with each step. Why did I have to get him? They KNEW how I felt about him. They didn't need to rub it in. Ugh, sometimes I could just... ugh. I arrived at his door and knocked on it. "Not now, Aang, I'm busy!" he said. Well, you know what, that just DID it! I had come all this way; I was going to bring him back. Practically physically bubbling with rage, I threw open the door. I stopped cold when I saw him, and I almost passed out. From the waist down, he was NAKED! I let out a shrill cry and spun around, putting my hands over my eyes, but I had already seen too much. "Will you put some CLOTHES ON?!" I shrieked. "I TOLD YOU I WAS BUSY!" he shouted, struggling to pull on some pants. "You could have mentioned that you WEREN'T WEARING PANTS!" I tapped my foot, impatient. "You know what? I just came to tell you that dinner's ready. No need for me to wait around. See you there." I began to walk away. "I told you not to come in, Katara! I'm sorry, okay?" he shouted after me. I kept going. As I walked away, I began to take stock of my feelings. I was more confused than ever; Zuko really passed me off, but I guess this wasn't entirely his fault. I mean, he said not to come in... But, no, that didn't matter! He could have said he was naked. Ugh. At the same time... There were parts of me, deep parts of me, that were not as upset as they should have been about everything I had seen. His... Thing - I don't know what to call it, ew - when I saw it, I felt... A new feeling. A good feeling. And now I couldn't stop thinking about the shirtless Zuko I had experienced earlier. Suddenly, the Idea of being near him wasn't quite so repulsive. But just because a guy is attractive, that doesn't mean I can excuse all the terrible things he did! And I can't! Upon arriving back to the common area, I sat down at the table. "Sugar queen! Took you long enough. We thought you might have fallen to your death. Where's Sparky?" I sighed, aggravated. "He's coming. Maybe." I ate my dinner, trying to sort out my thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note: I apologize in advance for a bit of the next few chapters: I really couldn't figure out a way to write this without writing parts of the plot in the actual episode. I'm sorry! You've been warned! if you don't like it when authors write stuff you already know from the canon show, don't read!_

* * *

-Zuko's Point Of View-

I sat in my room, with pants on, trying to tell where everything went wrong. I tried so hard to impress her, all for nothing. She still didn't trust me, and she probably never would. I got up, ending my pity party. As I walked to dinner, I decided that I needed to have her, whatever it takes. I would work my hardest, do everything I could, and I would earn her trust.

For the next week, that's what I did. I did everything to help her, to make her life easier; I cooked, I cleaned, I trained with Aang, I was a model citizen, I talked to her, even when she shut me out, and finally, finally, I could feel her beginning to warm up to me. We had conversations that lasted more than a few seconds. I confided in her about my mother, and in turn, she told me about hers. The whole story.

By the end, I was heartbroken. It never occurred to me that my people had done such terrible things. I was so, so ashamed. She was in tears, and I tried my best to comfort her. "I'm so sorry, Katara," I said softly. "I had no idea..."

she sat up, rigid. "It doesn't matter. You can't fix it, Zuko. Nobody can bring my mother back to me." there was no disguising the bitterness and anger in her voice; I could feel it. I thought for a moment. If I could help her with this, she would forgive me. I knew it. That's when I knew what I had to do."Do you remember anything about the man who took your mother?"She thought for a moment. "Yes... his eyes. They were amber-colored. And there was an insignia of a bird of some kind on his ships' banners." She looked at me, hopeful.

I scoffed. Of course it was the Southern Raiders; everyone knew they had no respect or dignity. They were mercenaries, plain and simple. "I know that logo. That's the Southern Raiders. Even better, I know where to find them." I took a breath. "I can take you to him, Katara." She looked at the ground, fierce resolution in her eyes. "We leave tomorrow. Meet me at dawn; we're taking Appa." I felt a twinge of apprehension. She turned to leave, but I caught her arm. "Katara - wait. We don't have to do this." She locked her eyes with mine. "Yes, Zuko. I do." With that, she walked away. I went to sleep, reservations haunting my dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

-Katara's Point Of View-

I knew what I had to do. Zuko could take me to the man who killed my father. When I saw him, I would... Well, I hadn't planned that far yet, but I knew it would be drastic. And extreme. I packed my things, readying myself for the journey. As I tiptoed out of my room, closing the door like a whisper behind me, I bumped into Aang. "Hey!" he said, then, seeing it was me, he grinned. "Morning, Katara! You're up early." I nodded. "Yes. I am." I threw my pack over my shoulder and continued on my way. "...Wait! Katara, where are you going?" Aang followed me, asking me questions, until I arrived at Appa. Zuko stood waiting for me, by his side. I spun on my heel, knowing Aang would be angry with me for what I was about to tell him. "I'm going to find the man who killed my mother, and... I'm going to get revenge." Aang's face changed, but not to an expression of anger, to one of sadness. "Katara, you don't need to do that." "Yes, I do!" I shouted. "I need to find him." Aang shook his head. "Violence, and revenge especially, is never the way to go. Find him if you must, but forgive him. Forgiveness is the key to life." I shook with anger, my frustration growing with every word. "How dare you! How DARE you! You can't tell me how to live my life, Aang. This man didn't kill your mother. I HAVE to do this. Goodbye, Aang." I turned away and climbed onto Appa's back. Aang looked up at me with sad eyes. "I hope that, when you find him, you make the right decision." "Katara will make whatever decision is right for her." Zuko said. "If she needs this as closure, it's her choice. Goodbye." For once, I was glad for his words. I took hold of Appa's reigns and shouted, "Appa, yip yip!" Without a backward glance, we were off.

After a brief wrong trail, we arrived at the place where Zuko said the general would be. We waited in the bushes, watching an old man with a basket that Zuko said was the man I was looking for. Just as he walked by, I leapt from my hiding spot, unable to stay hidden. I looked the man in his eyes. A chill crept up my spine; without a doubt, this was him. I would never forget those eyes. Never. I thought I would be filled with uncontrollable rage, but instead there was a deadly sense of calm about me. He reeled backwards and offered me money, his vegetables, and begged me not to hurt him, but I waited until he stopped speaking. When he was silent, I drew myself up to my full height. "Do you know who I am?" he cowered away, shaking his head. "LOOK AT ME!" I shouted. He complied. "Do you know who I am?" before I had finished asking, his eyes widened with realization, and fear tainted his looks. "Oh gods... you are the little water tribe girl. I'm... I'm so sorry... That was another life, practically... please don't hurt me!" I stared defiantly into his eyes. "My mother... she lied. She was not the last waterbender." He looked confused. "Then who..." He trailed off as I extended my arms, catching the droplets of rain about us. "I WAS!" I focused all of my energy into turning the droplets around me into ice. I had every intention of hurling them at him, but when I started to, I realized that I couldn't. I couldn't stoop to his level and take a human life. I couldn't do that to him or myself. So I stopped. "I hope I NEVER see you again,' I snarled. I turned and walked away.

* * *

-Zuko's Point Of View-

I was confused. She had been so close, but at the last second... she stopped. A year ago, I would have called her weak for being unable to kill him, but now I realized that she was strong for being able to not kill him. I watched her with fascination as she walked towards the place we had left Appa. Her hair had, at some point, come loose, and was tugged every which way by the wind. She stood in solemn contemplation before Appa, and I put my hand on her shoulder. "I'm glad you didn't kill him," I said. She turned to face me, confliction clouding her eyes. "I'm not sure I'm glad..." she climbed onto Appa and motioned for me to do the same. "Let's go, before I change my mind." I climbed aboard and we left.

Aang was waiting for us when we returned. He looked sad. "Well?" he asked, turning to me. I shook my head. "She didn't kill him. She didn't even hurt him." Katara dismounted, and, turning to Aang, said, "I don't forgive him yet, and I don't know if I ever will, but..." she turned her focus to me. "I think... I think I'm ready to forgive you." She hugged me, her arms thrown around my neck. My breath caught in my throat; I'd never been this close to her. I wanted to hold her there forever. She smelled so incredible, a mix of chocolate and spices and just girl-smell. I never wanted to let her go. When she let go, she smiled at me. "Truce?" she asked. I nodded. "Truce." We went our separate ways, exhausted, ready for a real night's sleep.


End file.
